peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Spooky Tooth
Spooky Tooth was an English rock band principally active, with intermittent breakups, between 1967 and 1974...Crucial to their sound was their instrumentation; they were one of the relatively few rock acts of the time to adopt the twin keyboard approach (both an organ and a piano player)....They formed in October 1967, when Gary Wright joined the band Art. The band name Art only existed from April to October 1967. Art was renamed from The V.I.P.'s, as the name fitted better to the new musical direction taken on the album Supernatural Fairy Tales. The line-up changed several times, but typically was - Mike Harrison (born Michael Harrison, 3 September 1945, Carlisle, Cumbria) (keyboards/vocals); Greg Ridley (born Alfred Gregory Ridley, 23 October 1947, Aspatria, Cumbria — died 19 November 2003, in Alicante, Spain) (bass guitar/vocals); Luther (Luke) Grosvenor (born Luther James Grosvenor, 23 December 1946, Evesham, Worcestershire) (guitar/vocals); Mike Kellie, (born Michael Alexander Kellie, 24 March 1947, Birmingham, Warwickshire - died 18 January 2017) (drums); Gary Wright, (born Gary Malcolm Wright, 26 April 1943, Cresskill, New Jersey, U.S.) (organ/vocals). (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Peel played tracks from the album by Art, Supernatural Fairy Tales, on Top Gear in 1967. After the band was renamed Spooky Tooth, they were regularly featured on record and in session in the early years of the programme. He was particularly keen on the band's first two LPs, It's All About and Spooky Two, and also introduced the band at a number of gigs during 1968 and 1969. But they were one of the bands he encouraged who did not achieve major commercial success in Britain, and became more popular in the USA and Europe. Because the band went through frequent personnel changes, some of its members were also featured on Peel's shows as members of other bands, from Humble Pie (Greg Ridley), Mott The Hoople (Luther Grosvenor, aka Ariel Bender) and Gary Wright's Wonderwheel to The Only Ones (Mike Kellie). Yet Peel does not seem to have played any material by Spooky Tooth in the later years of his shows. Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions Four sessions. Tracks from all four released on BBC Sessions (CD, 2001). 1. Recorded: 1968-02-21. First broadcast: 17 March 1968. Repeated: *It Hurts You So / Too Much Of Nothing / Sunshine Help Me / Tobacco Road 2. Recorded: 1968-06-17. First broadcast: 23 June 1968. Repeated: 28 July 1968. *Love Really Changed Me / Evil Woman / I Can't Quit Her 3. Recorded: 1968-09-30. First broadcast: 06 October 1968. Repeated: 17 November 1968. * Feelin' Bad / The Weight / I Can't Quit Her / Blues Town 4. Recorded: 1969-09-30. First broadcast: 06 October 1969. Repeated: *Better by You, Better Than Me / Waitin' For The Wind / When I Get Home / That Was Only Yesterday Other Shows Played *09 June 1968: Love Really Changed Me (LP: It's All About) Island ILP 9080 *22 September 1968: Too Much Of Nothing (LP: It's All About) Island ILP 9080 * 18 May 1969: Waitin' For The Wind (LP: Spooky Two) Island ILPS 9098 *03 January 1970: Have Mercy (LP - Ceremony: An Electronic Mass) Island ILPS 9107 *17 May 1973: Wildfire (LP – You Broke My Heart So...I Busted Your Jaw) Island *31 May 1973: Self Seeking Man (LP – You Broke My Heart So...I Busted Your Jaw) Island *07 June 1973: Old As When I Was Born (LP: You Broke My Heart So...I Busted Your Jaw) Island See Also *Record Collection: V&A LPs *ABC Of Beauty External Links *Wikipedia *Fan site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists